


Pavel Chekov X Reader - Teasing

by superchelchel



Series: Russian Wiz Kid [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov Gets Sent Porn, Embarrassed Chekov, F/M, Fluff, Is He or Isn't He A Virgin?, Teased Chekov, Teasing, Virgin Chekov?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchelchel/pseuds/superchelchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 Of the Russian Wiz Kid series.</p>
<p>What happens when all the crew find out about you two? And more importantly what are your reactions to it? How do you handle the teasing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavel Chekov X Reader - Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do a series of stories which all tie together as someone prompted me to do them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

It had been several weeks since the crew had found out about yours and Ensign Chekov's relationship, on a small vessel like the Enterprise news of the young romance had spread quickly until eventually everyone knew.  
Most either said nothing but probably gossiped behind your back or others would come up to either one of you to give their support, and then there was a small number who loved to get some wise cracks in and tease you both to no end.

The main culprits being Kirk which was no surprise as you knew he would always be the first to comment, the other was Sulu which was a bit surprising but considering how close him and Chekov were it shouldn't of as that's what friends do. 

Majority of the teasing was taken on the chin as it was only innocent banter but one particular incident caused by the teasing stuck in your mind for numerous reasons. Thinking back it was actually very funny.

 

On the day in question you had just finished your lunch with Chekov and Sulu and you were now on your way to Engineering with a padd for Scotty, Chekov was walking alongside you as this particular afternoon he was assigned to shadow Scotty so that he could learn the ropes, not that he needed it as he pretty much knew all there was to know as he would talk none stop to you about it, he had enjoyed working alongside the chief so much that Kirk permitted it. 

Along the way you passed many familiar faces who you stopped to talk to before Chekov ushered you away so that you wouldn't get behind schedule and he wouldn't be late.

Once you arrived in Engineering you soon spotted Mr Scott on one of the overhead walkways so you both made you way to him.

"Mr Scott, I have a padd for you to look over" you said courteously as he turned around to face you both.

"Lassie how many times do I have'ta tell ya, it's Scotty" he said as cheerful as ever.

You couldn't help but smile, he could always brighten your day "Sorry Scotty, I forget" 

He took the relevant padd from you "Thanks, I'll see ya by the warp core Chekov, I'll just leave ya to say bye to your gal" he said to him before walking away.

You rolled your eyes at the comment as Scotty walked away then turned your focus to Chekov.

"I'll see you later, behave yourself and work hard, not that you need to be told that" you teased.

"I alvays behave возлюбленная (Sweetheart)" he said with a grin before leaning in to give you a quick chaste kiss which you happily returned.

"Bye Pavel" you said then turned around to walk in the opposite direction out of Engineering only to stop when you heard a yelp followed by a curse in Russian.

You turned around just in time to see said Russian throwing his own padd over the side of the railings, which was followed by an Ow then fuck which you was certain was Scotty. This was going to get interesting you just knew it so you decided to stick around to watch things unfold. 

Spotting Keenser up on some pipe work you decided to join him. With a small jump you managed to hop up to sit beside him.

From your spot you could see everything perfectly.

You watched as a very nervous Chekov leaned over the rails to see who he had hit.

"Sowwy Mr Scott" he called down only to be met by a disgruntled scowl from the chief who was currently rubbing his head and beside him was an amused looking Captain, Chekov knew he was for it now.

"Laddie down here now" the Scott ordered.

Chekov was quick to comply, he went straight down looking guilty as hell.

Once in front of the chief he spoke "Now laddie do ya mind telling me why ya throwing good tech around" he said with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

Oh how you wished you had some popcorn or something as you watched the young navigator hop from foot to foot nervously and obviously trying to come up with a good answer.

"Vell um, I vas surprised" he replied as a faint blush started to tint his cheeks.

"Surprised by what may I ask? And it best be a good explanation"

"Vell you see, um it vas something that just popped up on ze padd"

Oh how red he was going now, you did feel a bit sorry for him but at the same time you couldn't wait to find out why he was so embarrassed.

"Come on laddie, you can explain better than that, something like what?" Scotty questioned further wanting a proper reason.

At the same time Kirk had picked up the padd that had somehow survived the landing and was currently looking through the contents on it.

"Something like porn Scotty, the poor lads been sent porn" the Captain answered with amusement in his voice while at the same time trying not to laugh and embarrass him further, he handed the padd to Scotty so that he could see for himself.

By this point your poor boyfriend was as red as he could be and you were fighting hard to keep quiet as you couldn't contain the quiet sniggers. At least this explained why he had thrown the padd in the first place, now the main question was who had sent him the porn.

Scotty's face softened at hearing the explanation and seeing exactly what he had been sent "Oh right that explains that then, but laddie why the big reaction? It's only a bit of porn, seems pretty harmless to me"

Chekov finally looked up to meet their eyes "Vell I um I've never seen zat sort of stuff before, it vas a bit of a shock"

Kirk looked at him in disbelief "You've never watched porn before? What sort of man doesn't watch porn? Chekov you need to experience life's pleasures more"

Chekov scowled at him "Het (No) I have not vatched zat filth before and I have no desire to vatch it ever, I am wery happy as I am"

Kirk rolled his eyes at that, he knew the kid was innocent but he couldn't be that innocent could he "Seriously though you've had some sort of fun haven't you? It's all part of the fun of being human"

Once again Chekov went beat red, he shook his head "No never, vork alvays came first"

Kirk's jaw practically hit the floor at hearing that "Wow, never would of thought that, I would of thought you and Miss Y/L/N would of done something"

Scotty sighed softly knowing Kirk would probably never let the poor kid live it down now or let the subject drop.

"And vhy vould you of thought zat?" Chekov scowled as he put his hands on his hips trying to look as intimidating and angry as possible but in reality to you he looked about as scary as a teddy bear.

You couldn't hold back your laughter any longer causing everyone to realise you where still here and look up at you.

"Busted" you muttered to Keenser who merely nodded.

"Get down from there, it's not a climbing frame" Scotty yelled at you both.

With a chuckle you hopped down unlike Keenser who like usual ignored him.

You went to the railings and looked down at the small group.

Kirk grinned up at you "Enjoying the show Y/N?"

"Sorry couldn't help myself from listening in and if I can speak freely I would very much like it if you could stop tormenting Chekov"

Kirk nodded admitting defeat "Fine, I'll leave him be, for now" he added as he bid farewell to both men before leaving.

"Don't ya have some work to be getting to lassie?" Scotty said to you.

"Yes Scotty, bye Chekov" you said to them as you finally left Engineering to go do some work.

It wasn't until you were in one of the many corridors that your own padd lit up with a message.

You moved to the side so you weren't in the way then opened the message up to see that it was from Sulu.

"So how did Chekov react?" it read. At least now you knew who had sent it to him.

"How do you think? He freaked out and only ended up hitting Mr Scott with the padd, that was a bit mean of you to send that to him" you sent back.

A moment later another message came back "Oops poor Mr Scott, I never intended anyone to get hurt. Chekov needs to be exposed to that stuff and it was only a bit of porn, he seriously needs to get some Y/N"

You rolled your eyes at the comment, you seemed to be doing that a lot of late. You wished people would just leave him alone as it was unfair on him, and you too as you were dealing with the comments too.

"Sulu just ease up on him please, I will however admit it was rather funny to witness" you quickly responded before finally getting on with your days work.

 

So looking back it was rather humorous, even if both you and Chekov but mostly Chekov seemed to be getting constantly teased. In reality it was all good fun even if you did hope it would all calm down as it could easily get tiring if continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a Sequel so keep a look out for it at some point.


End file.
